


siblings

by rainyface



Category: Kanjani8 (Band), Tackey & Tsubasa
Genre: M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainyface/pseuds/rainyface





	siblings

泷泽秀明作为家里的幼子，他有一个哥哥一个姐姐。

显然幼子在家庭里会是那个最难生存的角色，而泷泽还是那个不爱和他人分享自己情绪的孩子。最终结果永远都是不哭的孩子没糖吃。收获最多的评价是，真是个可靠的孩子，真是个坚强的孩子。慢慢的别人有什么事都不经过询问，直接扔到了他头上。就像明明是最年幼的孩子却必须在母亲得病的时候操持家务，明明还不够灶台高，却要为了家里和重病的母亲提前准备好饭菜，明明自己也很伤心却在葬礼时被父亲呵斥不能落泪，而那年泷泽秀明14岁。

在葬礼后的某一天，父亲牵了一个比他还矮小的哥哥回来。

这个瘦的像个小煤炭球的哥哥叫今井翼，虽然比自己还矮但是却是自己的哥哥。这是爸爸有一天突然领回来的孩子，爸爸什么都没说，泷泽不明白为什么，但是爸爸在妈妈逝世后一系列举动就已经让人很费解了。

今天这个和父亲眉眼间有些相似的“哥哥”地到来，让泷泽也终于确定了。父亲出轨了，早在母亲得病之前。

自己终究也不好开口指责什么，和姐姐与大哥不同，泷泽是最快接受这个新哥哥的人。毕竟对他来说，只不过是多张嘴多口饭的问题。

但是新哥哥却一直很低调，面对大哥的处处刁难，姐姐的白眼，父亲的冷漠，这个比自己还要矮小的哥哥什么都没说。他只是静静地做着自己的事，静静地承受着这一切，仿佛如果不是泷泽多注意了他一些，他就要从这个家里不，从这个世界消失了一样。

“如果你不愿意每次都在客厅写作业，就反抗大哥吧。”泷泽自己也想不通为什么要主动和他搭话，显得自己像是个热情的好人一样。显然今井翼也没想过这个家里会有人注意到这些事，猫似的黑瞳在饭厅的光照下亮的过分，仿佛能灼灼伤自己那虚伪的外衣一样。泷泽在对上眼的生硬地避开了那份炙热。“谢谢你，”他听见今井说。

“不过你也一样不是吗。”

“如果不喜欢，拒绝就好了啊。”

拳头比脑子动的更快，再回过神的时候，今井翼已经被自己打倒在地。听到骚动的父亲出来询问了几句，自己尚未开口今井翼就已经帮着圆了过去。

“我不小心摔倒了，不好意思弄出这么大声响。”

“注意一点，别弄伤了。”

书房的门再次被关闭，这场闹剧就此落幕。今井掸了掸身上的灰，重新站了起来，这时泷泽才注意到他身上那件衣服已经被洗的退了色。

今井翼和没事人一样重新握起笔开始学习。但是泷泽的内心却有一块突然被剥离了，这是一种怎样的感觉？就像是一拳锤在了棉花上，失落，无力。

所以再一次，泷泽做出了一件很不泷泽的事，他吻了今井。

他吻了自己的哥哥。

事情就像没发生一样从此没了后续。直到过了几个月，泷泽提出自愿和今井分享一件房间，好让今井不再是住在储物间里。父亲为此一愣，但是还是答应了他的请求，“真不愧是秀明。”他听见父亲夸奖道。

夜晚的少年怀揣着令人齿冷的情绪。泷泽睡在床上，但他会时不时看向背对着自己睡在地铺上的今井。又过了几天，最终打破这份表面上的平静的，是今井。

夜半十分，本来该进入安眠的少年又一次失眠了。自从和今井搬在一起住，泷泽这个浅眠患者就成了多梦患者。而梦的内容大抵不能启齿，令人不堪。

那个晚上，梦的一部分实现了。本来只是又一个难以入睡的夜晚，泷泽却在深夜感觉到一阵悉悉索索的骚动，一掀开被子，今井翼正趴在自己身上。

“你…硬了…”少年明显害羞了，他整个人都在颤抖但是还是没有从泷泽身上离开。泷泽秀明没有出声，只是看着今井。

然后又一次吻上了他。

30年后——

“我以为你又续弦了以后就不会来找我了。”今井翼此时早就不再是那个矮小的哥哥了，如今个子早就超过自己的他已经是首席的舞者，干着让人艳羡的工作，和自己这个无聊的办公人员更是天壤之别。

泷泽秀明将西服外套随意的扔在床上，嗤笑出声。“我没续弦的时候也一样会来找你啊。”

泷泽秀明在辛苦忍到了今井翼成年以后，终于可以不是只是亲吻和互相抚摸而是真真正正地占有了自己的哥哥。两人这段畸形的关系，在不知不觉间却也保持了快二十年。

今井翼看了眼四周，“这就是你和你新丈夫的洞房？很一般啊。”“本来就是做给老头子看的，他怀疑我俩有问题不是很久了吗。”还在解着领带的泷泽突然就被人推坐在了床上，今井翼不知何时跪在他面前下身的西装裤皮带被他抽开，隔着内裤自己的兄弟就开始来回舔舐起自己的性器。

“你确定你儿子和丈夫不会回来？”

在帮自己口交到一半时，翼突然发问，很明显现在的泷泽已经在决堤的边缘他没有着急回答哥哥，而是粗暴地将他的头向自己半勃的阴茎。今井翼顺从地褪下他的内裤，半勃的阴茎被温暖的口腔包围的瞬间泷泽就忍不住说了一句脏话。

“他们不会的……含深点哥哥，亮去了同学家，……嘶……智久在住宿……干……”

自从对方知道如何口交以后，今井翼几乎能只用嘴巴就榨干泷泽，你们艺术圈的舌头都很灵活吗，对方的舌尖在自己的龟头打着转。尿道口被亲兄弟用舌头来回爱抚着，自己的海绵体却硬的比往常还快。“哈……嗯………”在快交代在自己兄弟嘴里之前，泷泽一把扯开了今井。

“哈…咳咳咳…哈……”被突然打断的今井有些不满但是很快他就被弟弟摁在了衣柜前，双股间因为视点问题不可视，所以被泷泽来回抚摸鼠璞部而带来的快感更是加倍。

“至于你的‘弟媳，”泷泽吻了吻他的侧脸，被摁在衣柜上的今井不得不抬起了腰部。和自己胞弟行这般苟且之事多年，今井自然知道怎样去配合泷泽。明天自己没有工作恐怕泷泽不会轻易放过自己了。“他今天应该是在棚里给新专辑录音。”敏感的耳廓被泷泽来回啃咬，呼吸之间带起的鼻息轻微却又刺激着今井的大脑。

“咕唔……”什么声音？泷泽有点不解，“怎么了？”看见情人已然被情欲占领的脸，泷泽还是决定先专心眼前的事。“大概是听错了吧。”

“嘘……”衣柜内声音真正的主人此时被自己的偷情对象死死的捂住了嘴。锦户亮此时还半勃的小兄弟现在是彻底熄火了，哪怕涩谷整个人都贴在了自己身上。

天晓得这两个人怎么回事！锦户亮本来已经查好了今天父亲会在公司忙到很晚，而涩谷也要在几天前空出来了今天。就是为了能痛快地做上一天爱。在锦户一进门，他就看见继父身上除了一条围裙啥都没穿。此时不日更待何时啊。这么想着的锦户亮在玄关就解开了皮带，涩谷也很配合，自从和继子搞上后他就彻底沉沦在与锦户亮的情爱中。“你就这么急着想被儿子操吗，daddy？”锦户连裤子都没脱下，只是把分开内裤就将半勃的小兄弟抵在坐在餐桌的涩谷腿上。

“慢着，今天玩点不一样的怎么样？”  
锦户分开涩谷的手被突然摁下。高中生因为到嘴边的肉却吃不到，不满地拧了一把涩谷的大腿内侧。记仇的小混蛋，涩谷吃痛在心里骂了一句，“看见那间房了吗，”锦户闻声看了过去，“那不你和我爸的卧室吗。”你又想干什么？锦户亮满脸疑惑的歪了歪头，涩谷这时挣脱了他的桎梏，拉着他就是要进去，“喂？你干嘛？”

“怕了吗，小鬼。”涩谷句尾上扬，口气里遮不住的嘲讽。“你第一次干我的时候可没这么畏首畏尾。”事实证明，青春期的小鬼一直都是个火药桶一点儿火星子都能让他爆炸。

被拦腰抱起撞进房内的时候，始作俑者其实还有点头晕。虽然只是名分上是夫妇，但是他和泷泽到底还是在这间房里行过夫妻之实，比起他儿子年轻气盛，日天日地，如同野兽般纯粹暴力地性爱。泷泽的床事就显得一板一眼，总是正面位。虽然也不差但是床笫之间总是单调一致，你这杆枪再猛，也会让人生厌。

“想什么呢？”锦户的声音将他拉回了现实，“什…干你的活小鬼，”刚才的想法可不能让他知道，涩谷有点心虚，便故意迎上去蹭了蹭锦户的肩窝。亮愣了一下，但到底是年轻人，立刻就反应过来的锦户一把拽住继父已经长长的头发，强迫对方和自己对视。

“你该不会是…在这时候想到我爸了吧。”被戳穿的涩谷一下子就脸红了，因为被对方拥住而只能在锦户怀里不断地挣扎，活像一只被提起来在空中打转的幼猫。“哈…”果然没错，锦户坏心眼地在继父肩上留下了新的咬痕，“嗯…”听到对方因痛发出隐忍的叫声，却还是不足以平息少年人的自尊心。

“告诉我，daddy…我和爸爸谁的技术更好。”

完了，涩谷在和他搅和在一起后就一直逃避这个问题，谁知还是给他逮着机会。但是涩谷昴怎么会轻易着了他的道，故意抬起下半身来回磨蹭起锦户已经勃起的巨物，双臂交错在锦户背后猫抓痒似的轻挠着继子后背。满意地感受到对方因为自己的调戏而变得更大，涩谷满心觉得这个小屁孩儿大概会因为精虫上脑而忽视刚刚的问题时。对方恶魔般的声音却在自己耳边悄然响起。

“您该不会觉得这样就能逃避问题了吧，daddy？”

和泷泽完全不一样，山下和锦户的声线都更加低沉。虽然长相相似但是这两对父子其实在性格上并没有太大的相似。

在性事上其实也是。

干你大爷的锦户亮，当然是你阿不然我和你出轨这么久是为了啥啊。

但是他就是不敢说出口，在自己丈夫的房间里和他儿子做这样的事，一直都是荤段子不离口但其实脸皮薄的一批的涩谷老师只觉得想挖个坑钻进去。

想打死十五分钟前诱惑锦户玩这个play的自己——涩谷昴os

“亮，别闹…”想挽回一点（并不存在的）大人尊严的昴尽全力的希望锦户亮忘记这个问题专注一下解决下半身的活。但是这个一向性急的小混蛋却将自己死死摁在床上下半身的凶器早就蓄势待发怼在已经润滑好的穴口处，来回磨蹭就是不肯进去。

“您不回答吗？daddy？”

“我…”

也就在这个时候，话题另一位对象打开了家门。他妈的，爸不是今天下午都在公司吗？锦户亮被吓得小兄弟直接软了一半，听着门外的脚步声，锦户慌得不行。涩谷好不容易从那个破问题里逃出来，理智恢复的自然是比亮这个小屁孩儿要快。“那个衣柜！里面没东西快进去！”

听到继父的催促，锦户赶紧抱起昴躲了进去。门外的脚步声明显不止属于一个人，本来就不大的柜子现在被两个男人挤得更是再分不出空间。涩谷整个人背对着亮，两人身高差的不多对方那根半勃的东西正对着自己的饥渴的后穴。背后的继子又不知道为什么小动作一个接一个，撩动地昴春心荡漾，巴不得继子的巨物赶紧插进来。锦户看着继父羞红的侧脸心情大好，还继续想接着之前的问题。

但接下来的场景让被堵在衣柜的两个人都失了性趣。来人确实是泷泽，但是他明显不是一个人，另一个人涩谷并不认识。那是个带着夸张黑色礼帽的古铜肤色男人，不知是不是故意的，那个男人直接将泷泽推坐在床上。由于距离问题涩谷听不清两人交谈内容，但是他不瞎，那个男人蹲在自己丈夫面前现在正被泷泽摁着脑袋深喉。

涩谷听见自己吞咽口水的声音，但柜子外的水声却更响。他这是看着自己丈夫在自己面前出轨？但很不幸还有个比他心里更卧槽的人在，涩谷听见背后的锦户倒吸了一口凉气。用一种接近死亡的口气说道：

“今井…叔叔？”

这下涩谷昴也一起懵逼了，等一下等一下，这个逻辑我没理清楚。“你说什么？”涩谷咕囔着问了一句，而此时外面那两个人已经不满足于口交，泷泽将今井压在衣柜门上，那个素未谋面的自己丈夫的“情人”此刻就离着自己一扇门的距离。

涩谷昴此刻内心百感交集，他和自己丈夫的儿子偷情为了躲开丈夫和小叔子偷情躲到了衣柜里。虽然不是有意地，但丈夫似乎还打算在自己面前和自己的弟弟交合。

涩谷先生真实无法思考了，这是什么没听说过得希腊传说吗。

当然了锦户亮的现状更加可怜，本来好端端的只是想和自己喜欢的人上床，没想到一眨眼喜欢的人变成了自己继父。现在自己亲爹还在面前干自己叔叔。

我没直接昏过去真是精神力强大，锦户揉了揉脑袋。

怀里的涩谷动了动，锦户以为是自己的错觉。可下一秒，自己的小兄弟就被身前人突然握住。“昴桑？我现在真的没有这个兴致，嗯……”涩谷精通各种乐器的手此时正来回颠弄着自己的阴囊。“subaru……”锦户听见身前人因为自己难以吐露的呻吟而发出几声诡计得逞得轻笑。这个恶魔  
，锦户忍着声音一把回握住继父的手。“daddy，你就这么淫荡吗，看着丈夫操别人让你这么兴奋吗。”柜子外同样被摁住的男人突然一滞，“泷泽，泷泽…等一下。”“你现在喊停可不管用了阿哥哥。”今井翼刚想反驳这个精虫上脑的男人，身后的胞弟就扶着自己的细腰直接撞了进来。

“哈？！！”过分了，太过分了这个混蛋。毫无预警的插入让今井瞬间软了腰。本来勉强用手支撑着的上半身，却因为爱人粗暴的插入直接倒了下去。还好背后的总裁大人手速快，一把将他捞了起来。

泷泽一只手将这个比自己还要高大兄弟扶起，他温柔的让今井在自己怀里虚着撑在柜子上。他的兄弟因为自己的进入颤抖着，泷泽现在无法思考，他只想赶紧开始抽插让面前的人因为自己尖叫出声。

“哈……哈…都说你…阿~~”猝不及防泷泽开始了来回的抽插，泷泽的性器其实并没有自己儿子那么长，但是胜在宽度感人，而且龟头还是略微自然向上翘起。被突然顶入的时候今井根本受不了这样的快感，只觉得前列腺被用力刺戳仿佛要将自己的灵魂都挤出体内只留下快感，将自己变成一台忠诚于欲望的性爱机器。

“哈…哈…阿~~takki用力~操我快~~~阿！”

“如你所愿，翼（Tsubasa)兄様。”

柜子因为外面的两人的交合被撞得嘎吱作响，里面的两个人也不好过。锦户亮虽然是这四个人里唯一一个兴奋不起来的，但是怀里的继父却忍不住多次咽了咽口水。

“亮…”

“嗯？”

“求你了，上我。”

这才是真正的大胆啊，涩谷现在要是能看见自己的表情估计会兴奋的自己骑上来吧。

“你不要后悔啊，daddy。”

亮的声音像恶魔的低语。涩谷全身都颤抖起来，他在兴奋，因为涩谷昴本身就是热爱危险的男人。现在他和自己的丈夫只隔了一个柜子，他的丈夫在外面操他的兄弟，而自己在里面被继子玩弄于股掌之间。想到这里，涩谷就觉得自己的阴茎硬的不行。

亮抬起了涩谷的双腿，如同给孩童把尿一般分开了他。小穴早就做好了准备，在龟头顶上穴口的时候那股温暖又湿润的触感让亮巴不得直接挺进去。

“嘶………”

被那根肉棒操进来的时候，昴还是忍不住倒吸了一口凉气。太大了，虽然已经和他交往了一年了也依旧没法适应这个尺寸。外面的两人正是战况最激烈的时候，今井本身声线虽然很低，但却被泷泽硬生生操地只会发出黏膩的呻吟。

昴摸了摸自己的小腹，他感受着继子粗长的肉棒如同凶器一般将自己从内而外劈开。后穴的皱褶被全部撑开才能将亮的阴茎完全吞下，不知是不是错觉这种缓慢的进入让他有一种被继子慢慢搞大肚子的错觉。

“哈~~~嗯~~~”肠壁被亮的阴茎逐渐操开，口中忍不住漏出了几声呻吟却被亮以吻封唇。“嗯…嗯~~”柜子里的两人唇舌交错在一起发出淫靡的水声，柜子外交战的两人呻吟却生生拔高。

“亮，操我。像你父亲一样，操我。”

昴的声音就像是魔咒，更不用说对方的手还在来回抚摸着二人交合之处。锦户听见自己呼吸声逐渐加重。“出事了你可别后悔。”

涩谷的回答还在喉咙就被背后的人毫无预警的顶入。“哈……阿~~~~”虽然做了心理准备但是那根炙热的肉棒彻底贯穿自己的时候还是让昴不住的惨叫。

“昴…昴…”他的继子从下往上来回的贯穿着他，这个姿势能让肉棒操到平时到不了的地方。现在的涩谷被操成了锦户专门的肉便器，他仿佛性爱娃娃一般完全被锦户把玩在手中。“唔…哈~~阿…亮~~好~棒~~”听见继父的夸奖后，年轻人不由笑了起来。“那我和爸谁更能让您爽呢。”“是你，当然是你，不要停求求……哈啊~”

得到了肯定回答后的锦户心情大好，腰上更加卖力起来。涩谷低着头，本来平坦的小腹被锦户的阴茎撑得居然凸起。涩谷现在完全无法思考，唾液和泪液齐飞，肠壁因为继子的侵犯而分泌出了肠液。

“昴~昴~”他听见继子在喊自己的名字，昴靠在柜门上，完全将自己交给背后的年轻人。门另一边也被操的熟透了，从一开始还能故意扭腰来诱惑泷泽，到现在只能发出几声哼哼。泷泽秀明被饿急了，就会变成这样。不管不顾得，日的自己哭都哭不出来。  
奶油味儿的嗓子现在完全沙哑，今井伸手想把弟弟推开，但是完全却被对方反扣着关节摁在门上加大了操干的力度。

“唔…嗯~~”今井翼终于也逐渐放弃了思考，“takki，我还要，求你了前面也要~~”

“真可怜啊，哥哥。”泷泽握住今井翼的双手死死扣在门上，“不过不能碰哦，你不是已经能只用屁股就射出来了吗。”

今井翼小兄弟硬的生疼，龟头分泌了大量的前列腺液，他早就射了两次了现在已经是什么东西都射不出来了。“takki，求你了求你了……”

“撒娇可没有用啊，哥哥。”

今井感觉全身的感官都集中在了前后两处。他还是觉得有人在这个柜子里，但是他没办法做过多的思考反而有一种被偷窥的快感。

自己张开双腿被同父异母的弟弟操成他的婊子，这样的自己被被注视着，羞耻感使他的快感再翻了好几倍。

“翼…我要射了。”

“诶？！不要不要摸了射不出来了不行了啊？！！”

柜子里，亮听着外面的声响也加快了抽插速度，“昴桑”他轻咬起继父的耳廓，“一起吧。”

“嗯~~”

“泷泽求你了，射不出来了真的不行了？！”

最后的一声今井翼仿佛被扼住喉咙，他被操尿了，虽然两人已经交往了20来年但是被操得射尿也却还是第一次。翼不敢看着自己，下半身已经被干得酸软无力，却还是能感受到自己在失禁。温热的液体是夹杂着失禁的尿液与被射的白色精液顺着漂亮的大腿不停流下。看着此情此景。泷泽反而觉得很有意思。他将已经脱力的兄长拉向自己，在对方耳边温柔的说道：“下次继续吧，哥哥。”

柜子里，昴被捂着嘴内射了一肚子精液。肚子凸起地像是怀孕，自己的小兄弟还像个无助的孩子吐着少量精液。

“爸说的对，”锦户也宠溺地在继父耳边说道。“下次继续吧。”

怎么可能有下次？！

门内外的两人同时这么想到。


End file.
